The Sisters: A Hobbit Fanfiction
by tegget
Summary: What if there was a group of ragtaggle, unwanted, yet powerful girls who worked as mercenaries for lords and ladies who couldn't be bothered to trouble themselves to solve their own problems? What is said group ran into a group of rather serious dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard who were of on an adventure involving an awful LOT of treasure? I don't own the Hobbit or the characters
1. Chapter 1

Aelith sat high on the cliff face, a stark wind biting at her exposed skin and pulling at her long dark cloak that seemed to blend in with the mountain's harsh face. Her hood was pulled up and she toyed absently with the whip secured at her side.

From above, a rock clattered past and she reflexively flattened herself against the cliff face, merging with the sturdy rock. Without any other warning, a figure dropped onto the narrow ledge from above, bumping into Aelith.

Recognition dawned and Aelith's arm snaked out, grabbing the person and pulling them back from the edge.

"Morgul's blade, Aelith!" exclaimed the stranger. "Are you trying to kill me?" Aelith laughed as the figure pushed back their hood and shook out their long, wavy blonde hair.

"Not today Avice," Aelith laughed slightly as Avice glowered, though to anyone who didn't know her, it would have been hard to see due to the black mask covering half her face.

Suddenly, another dark clad (but much shorter) figure dropped in. Avice tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

"Runa," she greeted. An delicate face peered out at her from beneath the hood, a mischievous grin floating behind her eyes.

"You should really cover your hair Avice, its too noticeable." Rolling her eyes, Avice complied as Runa turned to Aelith and reported.

"The East entrance is cleared, which is strange, it's usually guarded at this time of day…" Aelith frowned,

"You're sure?" Runa cocked an eyebrow, saying wryly,

"We've been watching these entrance for the past thirteen days, I'm pretty sure we have their system figured out. Something's up." Here, Avice cut in, nodding,

"The North gate is unguarded too, and it's always guarded." Aelith frowned,

"What could be drawing the goblins away?" Avice and Runa shrugged. Suddenly, yet another figure joined them from above. Standing, slightly taller than the others, she greeted them all quickly and Aelith wasted no time in asking,

"Well Nienna, what did you find?" She shrugged,

"Nothing the West gate is completely deserted." Aelith groaned,

"Something is definitely up…"

"Well," said Nienna, "we'll just have to wait for-" Interrupting her, another person joined them, this one not so subtly.

"Nora," scolded Aelith, "we've talked about this. Noise attracts attention and we are trying to be stealthy." The short girl grinned and shrugged jauntily, pushing back her pointed hat.

"Wizards don't do stealthy." Runa giggled and Avice frowned. "But that's not the point," she went on, "you absolutely had to hear what I saw as soon as possible!" Aelith and Avice perked up, asking simultaneously,

"What?!" Nora grinned, enjoying the sudden attention,

"Well, I was on watch at the South gate last night when the oddest thing happened?"

"If you're talking about the giant's 'disagreement' Nora, that isn't news, it was hard to miss-"

"No, no, no!" Nora interrupted Avice. "I had visitors!"

"You had… visitors?" repeated Avice skeptically. Nora nodded her head.

"Well the giant's were going at it out there and suddenly, BAM, a bunch of dwarves come in!" This piece of news caught the others off guard.

"Dwarves?" asked Aelith and Nora nodded her head impatiently.

"Yes dwarves, are you deaf?" Aelith glared at her. "They just trooped right in and set up camp!"

"Did they see you?" asked Nienna worriedly, but Nora scoffed,

"Psh, no! I was practicing my camouflage spell!" Avice looked at her,

"And I take it it worked?..." Nora nodded proudly.

"When don't my spells work?" Runa opened her mouth, but Nora hurried on, "Anyway! The moment they settled in, the goblins came in and dragged 'em off, all thirteen of them!"

"That's where the goblins are!" exclaimed Runa.

"They're distracted," agree Avice. "Now's our chance to strike at the very heart of the goblin's kingdom!"

"Don't be stupid!" Nora laughed. "Kingdoms aren't like people Avice! They don't have inner organs! Duh!" The other four turned and looked at her.

"It was a figure of speech…" said Avice.

"Oh!" said Nora, pausing to think before asking. "How do we strike at the kingdom's heart then?"

"Well," said Runa, "all the entrances are unguarded…" Aelith nodded,

"And since it's mysterious and dwarven prisoners that were captured, there is one particular goblin who'll be holding council to sentence them…"

Nora's eyes widened in realization and Runa grinned,

"The goblin king!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin glowered at the goblin king fearsomely. The other dwarves gathered behind him, nervously eyeing the goblins that were flooding into the throne room.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield," began Thorin, but the goblin king cut him off unceremoniously.

"YOU are a DWARF!" He laughed mockingly. "That is all the matters. You shall die!" Thorin's glare never wavered, despite the threat.

"Uh... Thorin?" whispered Kili. Thorin, not turning, gruffly replied,

"What?"

"Um... where's Bilbo?" Here Thorin turned to him, frowning,

"What do you mean, where's Bilbo?" Kili galnced at his brother, Fili nervously,

"Well... he was with us in the cave... and now he's not..." A quick glance at his companions confirmed the truth of this and Thorin growled in frusteration.

However, before he could retort, there was a battle cry. All goblins and dwarves alike turned to see the oddest thing. Running towards them like a maniac was a short, hooded figure.

Laughing, she began throwing things, that, upon contact with the ground (or goblins in some cases) exploded into a plume of smoke. Within seconds the entire thrown room was completely fogged up.

Thorin looked around, tensed and prepared for battle when suddenly a dark figure loomed in the mist.

He brandished his axe with and cry raising it to kill the stranger, but the figure somehow slide their arm along the smooth side of the blade and angling it away. Thorin and Balin looked at the person in shock.

"Point your blades at the enemy Thorin..." The voice was decidedly feminine and as she got closer, Thorin saw he was correct in the assupmtion.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned stubornly and much to his annoyance, she rolled her eyes.

"You did just announce yourself in the entire throne room, it was hard to miss..." He couldn't think of a reply fast enough so she went on, "Anyway, I'm Avice, so if you'll just follow me..."

"Why should I?" he asked, still trying to hold onto some of his pride. She raised her eyebrows,

"First of all, how old are you? Secondly, stay here by all means, your company is not required or desired." With that she turned snagging Bifur and Bofur as she went and dragging them after her.

Thorin grunted, turning away, but Balin caught his shoulder, counseling,

"My lord, perhaps we should follow the lady..." Thorin gave him an incredulous look,

"You want me to follow that insufferable, condesending..." he seemed at a loss for words to describe Avice and Balin was looking at him in amuesment.

"You just met her my lord, I think it's a little soon to be passing judgements on the lady..." Thorin harumphed, but grudgingly followed Avice's retreating figure.

Runa was running around, still throwing smoke bombs. As she ran, she saw two rather attractive younger dwarves cornered by some unpleatsant looking goblins.

Thinking fast, she yelled, "Catch!" They turned in time to catch the smoke bombs she'd tossed them and threw them into the goblins faces. Highfiving, they laughed gratefully, running towards her.

"Thanks!" they exclaimed breathlessly, grinning identically.

"Anytime," she replied grinning as well. They slauted her jokingly, saying,

"I'm Fili!"

"And I'm Kili!" Runa saluted them back,

"The pleasure's all mine," she said. "Right this way gentlemen..." She turned and ran. The brothers exchanged a look, before tearing after her.

"Hey wait a minute," yelled Kili. "Who are you?"

"Runa!" she threw over her shoulder. The twins ran after her, into the smoke and she handed them each a few smoke bombs. They looked at them and then at her in confusion.

"What do we do with them?" Runa shrugged,

"I don't care." Highly mischievous looks appeared on their faces and she raised an eyebrow before turning and continuing to lead them through the fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Aelith face palmed. First Nora and Runa had guilt tricked her into changing the 'complete mission by killing the goblin king' to rescue the attractive and funny dwarves'. Then Nora and Runa had made and carried it out without consulting anyone else.

She stalked into the stupid smoke that they'd filled the throne room with, finally spotting a group of four dwarves huddled together and facing off against way too many goblins.

With a long suffering sigh, she hefted her staff. She took a couple of running steps and then casually flipped over the dwarves to face the goblins.

Without waiting for any of them to recover, she twirled her staff and leapt into action. In minutes, all the goblins were sprawled unconscious or too injured to move.

She turned to the open mouthed dwarves, keeping her satisfied smile to herself; she hooked her staff over her shoulder asking,

"So... do you want to escape?" They all nodded silently. "All right then follow me... uh..." she paused."What are your names?"

"Dwalin."

"Oin."

"Glion."

"Bombur." She nodded,

"Great. This way." They all trooped after her, rather more slowly than she would have liked...

Nienna was having a blast spinning through the horde of goblins taking them out by the handfuls. When she finally paused to wipe her brow, she notice three dwarves struggling against some goblins blocking a bridge out of the throne room.

Remembering their actual purpose, she ran over, easily taking out the goblins with her wicked scythe. The dwarves backed up, nervously eyeing her and she giggled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you... if I wanted you dead, I'd have let the goblins take care of that..." The dwarves seemed to consider this and one of them said,

"Well true enough... who are you?'

"Nienna," she replied and he nodded gruffly.

"This is Dori and Nori and I am Ori."

"Nice to meet you," Nienna said, "now if you will follow me, we don't want to make the others wait do we?" The dwarves looked at her in confusion.

"Others?"

"Yeah, others," said Nienna matter of factly, "your companions... and mine!" They looked at her apprehensively,

"There's... more of you?" She nodded excitedly,

"Oh yeah! You'll love them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nora was lost. She was very VERY lost. One minute she'd been rather successfully following Runa.

Then Runa had taken after those attractive dwarves and now she... was completely lost...

"Brilliant," she muttered, "I can't find my way through my own magic smoke..." She had taken a couple turns, crossed a couple bridges and eventually found herself walking down a narrow, stone stairway.

As she reached a fork in the path, she paused, looking around helplessly and was just about to resort to eenie-meenie-miney-moe to pick a direction when creepy hissing and loud noises came from one path.

Nora considered for a long moment, the other way seemed safer now, but then again, she was looking for her friends… who were being chased by goblins… probably not the safest or quietest activity known to Middle Earth.

She walked toward the hissing, carefully casting her camouflage spell as she did. Mere seconds later, a short figure came stumbling up the passage.

Due to her camouflage spell and the person glancing over their shoulder in fright, neither could have prevented the collision that happened next. Invisible and visible figure went tumbling to the ground.

The short man stood up, eyes darting about.

"Who's there?" Muttering to herself, Nora undid the spell as she stood, seeming to appear out of thin air to the poor man. He stared in shock.

"But how… you… who are you?" He finally managed. Nora grinned,

"Nora the Silver, wizard and hobbit!" She flourished a bow.

"Really?" asked the man, curious. "A hobbit? So am I! Fancy meeting another hobbit, here of all places!" Nora looked him up and down,

"Well so you are! Delighted to meet you…"

"Bilbo," he supplied. "Bilbo Baggins to be precise."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins!" A loud shriek echoed up the hallway,

"MY PRECIOOOOOUUUUUSSSSSS!"

"Goblins?" asked Nora hopefully, but Bilbo shook his head, saying,

"Run!" Recasting her camouflage spell over the both of them, Nora pelted back up the way she'd come, this time taking the other path.

After a long, and exhausting run, they reached a narrow crack and quickly squeezed through, leaving the eerie dark tunnels and moaning cries of 'precious' behind them with two, equally relieved sighs.

Then they looked around.

Somehow, they'd made it out of the tunnel and the mountain altogether and were now in a sort of foresty area clinging to the side of the mountain itself.

"Um… where are we?" asked Bilbo and Nora shrugged.

"Not a clue… but hang on!" She started muttering to herself, "Sun's that way… east entrance… AHA!" Bilbo looked to see a glowing arrow hovering over Nora's palm. "That way!" she said proudly.

They set off, their footsteps lighter now that the sun was above them.

"So… what were you doing in the mountain?" asked Nora. Bilbo seemed to consider the question for a long moment.

"Well… I was traveling with some friends of mine and we got separated…"

"Your friends weren't dwarves by any chance, were they?" asked Nora and Bilbo turned her excitedly.

"Why yes, actually, they were! Did you see them? Are they alright?" Nora laughed,

"Yes, yes, they're fine! I too was travelling with some friends and we ended up going to their rescue…" she reminisced back to her home made smoke bombs proudly. "We're going to reconvene with them right now!"

Bilbo smiled,

"That good! I was worried I'd have to go back in there and rescue them myself!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, headcount!" called Nienna, standing a good two heads taller than the tallest of the dwarves. Thankfully, the dwarves were too exhausted by their frantic sprint to move around much, making her job all that much easier.

"Right, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen! Brilliant! All here!"

"Wait!" called out one of the dwarves in a commanding voice. Nienne, who really didn't like to be told what to do, gritted her teeth and asked,

"Who are you?"

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain!" Nienna raised an eyebrow, unimpressed,

"What mountain?" Off to the side, Avice barely managed to mask her derisive snort as a cough. Looking at Thorin innocently when he turned to glare at her.

"Smaug's Mountain!" He boomed impressively, but once again, Nienna was unmoved,

"If it's called Smaug's Mountain, and your name is Thorin it doesn't sound like you own it… much less are the king of it or whatever…"

"It was taken from my people by Smaug the dragon!" blustered Thorin, quickly continuing as he saw Nienne open her mouth, another smart alec remark on the tip of her tongue. "But that's not the point!"

"Oh really?" asked Nienna doubtfully. "Than what is, pray tell?"

"Bilbo is missing!" He finally managed. At that moment, Aelith swung down from where she'd been keeping watch in the tree.

"Who's Bilbo?" she asked curiously.

"Our burglar!" exclaimed the twin dwarves Fili and Kili. Runa laughed as Avice asked,

"Wait… you guys have a burglar… as in a thief…" The dwarves nodded proudly, but the girls snorted.

"What you can't steal stuff for yourself, so you had to hire someone else to do it?" asked Aelith dryly. The dwarves didn't seem to have an answer for that, but just then, Aelith realized,

"Hang on… we're missing someone too!" The other girls looked around, then at each other and exclaimed,

"Nora!" Groaning, Avice slumped down to sit on a conveniently placed tree stump.

"Oh this is absolutely brilliant," she muttered sarcastically, rubbing her temples. Thorin looked at her for a long moment, then asked,

"Why do you wear that mask?" She stiffened, but before she was forced to come up with a reply, Runa tensed as well, saying,

"Someone's coming." The girls sprang into action, shuffling dwarves into bushes and behind logs.

Only when all thirteen dwarves were hidden did the girls slip up into the trees, silent as their shadows that disappeared as they settled among the leaves.

Moments later, the sound that had first alerted Runa became apparent to the rest of the company. Twigs snapping and the occasional muttered curse at shrubbery.

Suddenly, two short figures stumbled into the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a girl," she said calmly, her dark brown eyes meeting his. He raised an eyebrow and she reluctantly added, "I'm a… hobbit too…"

Nora shot her a glance that Kili missed, but said nothing and they dwarves moved onto Avice.

"I'm a human," she said calmly enough, not meeting any of their eyes. Aelith nodded,

"As am I… I'm a ranger actually…" Balin looked surprised,

"Really? Forgive me, for one so young… and a female at that…" Aelith nodded, this was not the first she'd heard that, nor would it be the last.

Suddenly, Runa looked at the sky,

"Darkness is falling." The girls shared a look.

"We've tarried too long here," said Aelith, an edge to her voice. Thorin looked at them questioningly and Avice explained,

"The goblins will follow us by the moonlight. If we are to outlive the night, we must move." With that, the girls grabbed what little they'd set down and turned to look at the dwarves.

"Farewell Thorin Oakenshield and company…" said Aelith and the girls all turned to go.

"Wait…" Thorin called suddenly, on impulse. They stopped, turning back towards him and he looked at Balin, who nodded encouragingly. Sighing, he went on,

"Come with us." The girls blinked in surprise.

"Beg pardon?" asked Aelith.

"Come with us," repeated Thorin, growing irritated. Avice looked confused,

"Where?"

"We are on a quest to take back our mountain." Nienna grinned evilly, asking innocently,

"Is this the previously mentioned _Smaug's_ Mountain by any chance?" Thorin glared at her, but grudgingly replied,

"Yes." The girls looked at each other doubtfully and Thorin added, "You'll be generously rewarded…" At the word 'reward' all the girls swung around, interested.

"Reward?" asked Nienna.

"As in gold and jewels reward?" questioned Runa and when Thorin nodded, Nora whooped and fist pumped,

"Oh we are SO in!" The other girls looked at each and, reaching some form of silent consensus, Aelith turned back, saying,

"We would be honored to accompany and assist you and your company in your quest Thorin Oakenshield."

He nodded, accepting their help and Kili and Fili high fived, then turned and winked at the girls.

But before any of the dwarves could truly express their delight, a terrible sound reached their ears and they all froze, turning to look back at the mountain they'd just escaped.

"Well poop," muttered Nora and Avice swallowed as she watch the hordes of goblins beginning to pour out, following the line of the shadows as the sun went down. Aelith, turned quickly, commanding,

"Run!"


	7. Chapter 7

It took running through the night to lose the goblins. By then, the majority of the company was huffing and puffing enough to alert any other hidden enemies to their presence.

"Hush," commanded Nienna, not even slightly winded. Runa, Nora, Kili and Fili all turned on her, glowering. She grinned unrepentantly.

Aelith looked around speculatively,

"This seems like a good place to set up camp?" Thorin looked at her,

"We're halting?" She nodded,

"I know you want to continue, but your bodies are not ready for another long stretch. We'll stop for a few hours to rest, then continue." Thorin, and the rest of the dwarves for that matter looked deeply offended,

"We are perfectly fine with continuing!"

Avice glared at them, her eyes clearly pointing out the subtle signs- hands on knees, weapons propped against the ground to lean on, the breaths that came a little too quick and hard to be put to their anger.

Without another word being said, the dwarves mutely began setting up camp.

"So… where are you all from?" asked Runa curiously as she sat on a low branch, watching the twins unroll their mats.

"Everywhere," said Kili and Fili nodded.

"We were scattered after Smaug took our home. It was Thorin who called us together." They all turned to watch the grim dwarf for a moment as he talked with Balin, Aelith and Avice off to the side of the clearing.

"You all really trust him, don't you?" Runa asked. Fili and Kili looked at her in surprise,

"Oh course we do, he's our king!" They turned back to the King Under the Mountain.

"Must be nice…" Runa commented a little bit wistfully.

"What?" asked Fili. She smiled then.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure we are safe?" asked Thorin gruffly, looking at Avice. Avice was silent, tense and alert, waiting for any sign of danger.

She relaxed after a moment and looked as though she were about to say something, but then she stiffened again suddenly.

"Nienna," she whispered, and everyone froze at her tone. Nienna turned toward her, her smile fading away, a question in her eyes.

Avice bit her lip, a habit that usually got her teased mercilessly by her friends. This time, no one laughed.

"Do you hear that?" she finally asked. Without answering, Nienna whisked herself up a tree, silently disappearing into it's branches. Runa followed suit, equally stealthy.

The dwarves were confused and Bombur started to ask,

"What are they-" but Aelith cut him short with a fierce glare. Seconds later, the two girls dropped to the ground again, faces grim beneath their hoods.

"What is it?" demanded Thorin.

"Goblins," said Nienna. "Goblins and…" she stopped.

"And what?" asked Aelith. Runa swallowed before replying,

"Wargs."


	8. Chapter 8

After another hour of running, both dwarves and girls alike knew they were done for. The wargs and goblins had them cornered in a group of pines where'd they'd all managed to climb to temporary safety.

"Now what?!" yelled Kili over the cacophony of goblins jeering and wargs snarling. Runa answered with a helpless look, then asked,

"I don't suppose you have any backup?" Fili grunted,

"Well wherever Gandalf is…"

Nora perked up,

"Gandalf? Really? Well then…" She trailed off, and began messing with something. After a few moments of whatever she was doing she turned back around with a satisfied look,

"Now that that's done, we simply need to hold them off for a while…" She looked about her tree thoughtfully.

Runa, perched next to her, was tossing a pine cone around. She stopped suddenly, tugging on Nora's sleeve as she looked at her pinecone wonderingly.

"Hey Nora… remember that time in the Southern Caves when we were running from Barrow-Wights?" Nora nodded slowly,

"Yeah? So?" Runa mutely held up the pinecone. For a moment, Nora stared at it, uncomprehending, but then realization dawned and she grinned.

"That just might work!"

"What?" asked Fili and Kili who were sharing Runa and Nora's tree. "What might work?"

Giving them devilish grins, Runa and Nora said nothing, merely continued to gather a store of pinecones. Fili and Kili exchanged worried glances, but then helped the girls.

Stopping, Nora nodded, satisfied with their piles of pinecones. Irritated, Fili asked,

"Will you please explain to us what exactly you are doing?" Still refusing to say anything, Nora took a pinecone, muttering incoherently.

About to say something more, Fili shut up as his answer came in a nonverbal, but very clear way.

The pinecone burst into flames.

"AHHH!" screamed the twin dwarves, scrambling further away. "PUT IT OUT YOU LUNATIC!"

Nora laughed evilly before chucking it down at the goblins and wargs below, causing several goblins and wargs to scream in agony. Then she turned back to the shocked dwarves, scolding,

"Wizard! Not lunatic, or madwoman or witch. Wizard!" They nodded mutely and she smiled before tossing them both a couple pinecones.

They instinctively caught them, then wished they hadn't as Nora snapped her fingers, causing them to burst into flames.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed throwing the flaming pinecones away from them. Nora frowned as they completely missed the prowling goblins and wargs.

"Oh stop screaming like girls. You're wasting pinecones." Runa laughed, then sobered up, saying,

"It'd be more effective if we could give the others a fire source…" Nora nodded, trying to think of a suitable solution.

She looked at the nearest tree. Then at Runa. Then at the tree. A smile grew on her face, causing the twins dwarves to begin to worry.

"Nora?" prompted Runa, watching Nora carefully. Nora looked at her and a silent message seemed to pass between them. Suddenly, Runa was grinning as well.

"What is it?" asked the twins, half fearful of the answer. They turned to them and spoke in perfect synchronization,

"We're going to pull a Mirkwood!"


	9. Chapter 9

Aelith, Avice, Thorin and Balin watched from the other side of the clearing as Nora chucked a flaming pinecone at the goblins below. Smiling grimly, Aelith shook her head,

"Brilliantly mad as always…" Thorin laughed, but his voice held no mirth.

"Yes, that's helpful," said Balin, "but it's a shame they can't get us some of that fire. An attack from all sides would be more effective."

Avice watched as the twins flung the flaming pinecones away from themselves landing a safe distance away from the enemies and sputtering out. She and Thorin chuckled genuinely as they saw Nora scolded them.

Aelith, frowned,

"Yes, it would be more effective…" she watched as Runa said something. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. Both Runa and Nora were grinning a pair of matching grins that she recognized all too well.

"What are they doing?" she mused, her eyes trained on the girls as they said something to a a nervous Fili and Kili.

Then she saw Runa slipped her slim bow and an arrow out and fiddling with them.

"Oh no," groaned Avice. Thorin and Balin looked at the girls questioningly,

"What is it?" Aelith sighed, gesturing Runa, who was preparing to shoot and arrow that now held a long string of rope on it.

"They going to do a Mirkwood," said Aelith as though that explained everything. Balin looked at them in surprise,

"You've been to Mirkwood?" Aelith was once again avidly watching the other tree and Avice took it upon herself to explain.

"No," she said. Balin and Thorin frowned in confusion.

"Then why…"

"We thought we were in Mirkwood at the time," said Avice. "It wasn't till the trees started chasing us that we realized it was Fangorn…"

"So," asked Thorin, "what's a Mirkwood?" Before either Avice or Aelith could answer, he saw exactly what a Mirkwood was with his very own eyes.

Across the clearing, Runa shot the arrow into the neighboring tree where it stuck into the truck firmly. She then tied the rope around the trunk of their tree and took a lit, makeshift torch Nora had made.

Holding it between her teeth, she slung her now unstrung bow over the rope and leaped out of the tree.

Thorin and Balin instinctively gasped, but Aelith and Avice merely face palmed. Runa slid across the clearing on the rope to land safely in the other tree.

"That is a Mirkwood," said Avice unnecessarily as they watched Runa light another makeshift torch before yelling back to Kili who untied the end of the rope, throwing it to her.

Pulling it up before the goblins could grab it, she reattached it to a different arrow, moving onto the next tree in the same fashion as before.

"How is that safe?" asked Balin wonderingly.

"It isn't," said Aelith dryly.

Within minutes, the other five trees were armed with fiery torches and the company gleefully pelt the goblins and wargs with explosive pinecones.

With a slight thud, Runa landed just below Aelith, grinning and slightly out of breath. She passed the torch up to Avice, saying,

"Ta da!" Thorin frowned and was about to say something biting, but Avice beat him to it,

"YOU CARELESS LITTLE IDIOT!" They all stared at Avice in shock. Runa blinked slightly,

"Pardon?"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED! DIDN'T YOU EVEN STOP TO THINK ABOUT THE RISK?!" Runa raised an eyebrow, climbing up to join them.

"Considering our situation, I didn't think me pulling a Mirkwood would add to the danger…" Avice made an angry noise, but didn't have a comeback for that. Looking slightly chagrined, Runa patted Avice's head,

"There, there. It's nice to know you were worried." Avice looked at her in disbelief. "But in all fairness that wasn't half as dangerous as the first time." Avice rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"What happened the first time?" asked Thorin curiously. Runa looked at him and her smile turned Cheshire.

"Well, we were in Fangorn, home to the Ents. Ents happen to be moving trees and despite not being the fasted or nimblest creatures in Middle earth…"

She trailed off suggestively and Thorin and Balin's eyes grew huge. Seeing they were about to ask more, Aelith quickly changed the subject, ordering,

"Balin, Thorin and I will collect pinecones. Runa, you and Avice start attacking immediately. We'll join you when we have a decent amount of ammunition."

The other four nodded (Runa saluting) and went about their work in a manner so calm as to make one wonder as to how much danger they were actually in.


	10. Chapter 10

Runa's arm was sore.

It was really sore actually.

They'd been chucking pinecones at the goblins and wargs for the past ten minutes and though they'd caused quite a bit of damage, it hadn't been enough to actually chase the enemies off.

"How much longer do I have to function as a human catapult?" she whined and Aelith stopped throwing long enough to throw her usual glare at Runa.

"Something better to be doing?" she asked sarcastically and Runa grinned slightly.

"Not really, but my arms are kind of sore," she admitted unabashedly. Avice rolled her eyes,

"Quit whining you hairless hobbit." To everyone's utter shock Thorin snorted…_ in amusement!_

Runa, Avice, Aelith and Balin all froze, slowly turning to stare at the young king. Seeing the sudden attention, Thorin flushed slightly and growled,

"What?" The other four all exchanged looks before turning back to the task at hand.

"Seriously though, could we work out some sort of rotation or something?" Runa went on. Avice turned to glare, but her sharp retort was stopped as Balin said,

"That might actually be a good idea… dawn is many hours away and I see no respite in sight…" Runa snickered,

"You rhymed…"

Aelith, however looked thoughtful.

"Very well," she said. "We will have three throwing at all times and rotate one out at a time every… half hour."

"DIBS ON RESTING FIRST!" Runa collapsed against the trunk, massaging her arm. Aelith rolled her eyes, then gazed at the others.

"Balin," she said kindly, "perhaps you'd like to accompany our whiny friend on the first rotation of rest?" The old dwarf looked at her thankfully,

"My lady, I would not be averse to the notion…" Aelith laughed slightly,

"Then Thorin, Avice and I will continue for now." With that, she turned and continued to throw pinecones.

"This is going nowhere!" Exclaimed Avice angrily, chucking her pinecone down harder to emphasize her frustration.

"Agreed," said Thorin gruffly. "But dawn is on the way, we must endure!" The others nodded, exchanging deeply meaningful and bonding looks… all except Runa who was anxiously peering down at the goblins.

"Um… guys?" They turned to her and she gave them a sheepish smile. "We maaaaay have a wee problem…"

The others all rushed to look down and what they saw filled them with dread. One of the goblins had been fiddling with his crude bow and arrow and managed to light the arrow tip on fire.

Cackling maniacally, it began waving it about in jubilation and soon, the other goblins were trying to set their weapons on fire too.

"Well poop," muttered Aelith. The pyromaniac goblin had finally thought to use the arrow and it was currently aiming at them.

"Everyone back!" yelled Thorin and Avice at the same time.

The others quickly flattened against the trunk of the tree and moments later the fiery arrow swooshed past to bury itself in the trunk at the top of the tree.

"You missed!" shouted Runa delightedly.

"Uh… Runa?" said Avice, eyebrow raised.

"Take that you mewling quim!"

"Hey Runa…"

"You'll never get me out of this tree! NEVER!"

"Runa!" Runa finally turned to see Avice pointing up. She followed the direction she was pointing.

"Oh." The tree had caught fire. Runa immediately moved to leap forward, "EVACUATE!"

"Runa!" exclaimed Aelith, grabbing her wayward friend. Runa turned back, "What was that about, _you'll never getting me out of this tree?_

"Besides, you can't just jump down. If the fall doesn't kill you, the goblins will."

Runa came back and sat on a branch, eyeing the flame that Thorin and Balin were desperately trying to put out.

Unfortunately, both being rather heavy set dwarves, they were struggling to balance on the thin branches.

With a sigh, Runa nimbly climbed up next to them.

"I'll do it," she said, waving them away and the two dwarves gratefully retreated to the thicker limbs.

Runa quickly climbed high and after a moments hesitation, threw off her cloak and use it to smother the flames. That done, she eyed the charred material sadly and left it hanging on the branch.

Aelith and Avice watched the goblins from between the branches warily, calling out whenever there looked to be danger of more fire arrows. With a rain of bark, Runa jumped down to join them, landing easily on her feet in a crouch.

Aelith and Avice continued to keep watch, but Thorin and Balin's jaws dropped at the sight of Runa uncloaked.

"What?" she queried, noting their stares. Thorin said nothing, but Balin managed,

"Your hair!" Red gold ringlets had fallen down without a hood to contain them and fell about her face. She tugged one of her curls down into her face, going cross eyed as she tried to look at it.

"What about it?"

"It's… it's red!" Runa looked at the two dwarves searchingly.

"And?"

Before either could reply, there was a thunderclap and a bolt of lightning shot down straight into the center of the clearing. The goblins cried out and ran away. Avice and Aelith shoved the others out of the way as the lightning hit the ground.

When the smoke and noise stopped, they hesitantly creeped forward, peering down, into the clearing.

There, where the lightning had touched down, stood a grey cloaked, white bearded man with a pointy hat.


	11. Chapter 11

When the smoke finally cleared, the company stared in shock. Finally, one of the dwarves (if was later credited to Fili) exclaimed,

"Gandalf!"

Sure enough, the Grey Wizard himself had returned and was currently summoning a great shining light to fend off the goblins and wargs. The light grew and grew, until it became too much for even those in trees to stand and they were forced to close their eyes.

They blinked away the sunspots to see Gandalf, surrounded by piles of soot where goblins and wargs had just stood, smiling benignly at them.

"Well my friends," he said cheerily, "it's safe to come down now. Dawn is upon us."

The dwarves were quick to surround Gandalf, demanding to know what had taken him so long. The girls, however, hung back a bit uncertainly as the older man laughed off all the dwarves' questions, and asking,

"Now, who are your friends?"

Remembering their manners all at once, the dwarves turned, surging forward and carrying Gandalf with them to surround the girls, all of them trying to introduce them at once. Finally, Aelith shouted,

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" The dwarves fell into a stunned silence that was filled by Gandalf's chuckle.

"We can introduce ourselves," said Aelith, daring the dwarves to challenge her. Needless to say, none of them rose to the occasion.

"Thank you." She turned to Gandalf. "I am Aelith of the Sisterhood. This is Avice, Nienna, Runa and last but not least the ever infamous Nora…"

"IT'S BRYONY THE XANADU WIZARD!" Avice groaned as Nora shoved her way to the front of the group, beaming.

To everyone's shock, Gandalf gave a merry sort of shout, coming forward to swiftly grasp Nora's hand warmly.

"Bryony!" he exclaimed delightedly. Eighteen jaws dropped to ground as Nora grinned in return, hugging the wizard instead of the handshake he'd been going for. He chuckled at her, patting her back fondly.

"You two... Know each other?" Asked Avice faintly, voicing the entire company's question. Nora let go of Gandalf and turned to grin at her flabbergasted friend.

"Know him?!" She scoffed, "He practically raised me!" If it was possible the eighteen jaws not belonging to Gandalf or Nora dropped further. Gandalf chuckled,

"That is perhaps an exaggeration. Nora," he explained, placing a protective hand on the girl's shoulder, "was my apprentice."

"WHAT?!" There was a general outcry that was swiftly calmed by the amused grey wizard.

"Yes, yes. Time enough for questions later. For now, we must make a plan!"

"Plan?" asked Balin cautiously. Gandalf nodded, musingly,

"Yes… strange to see goblins riding wargs, don't you think?" Realization dawned across the company, one by one, all of them coming to the same conclusion, until…

"I don't get it…" said Bombur, causing the rest of the company to sigh in annoyance. Gandalf, however, smiled kindly,

"Wargs aren't generally seen with goblins." When Bombur still showed no sign of understanding, Gandalf prompted, "Wargs are seen with…"

"Oh…" said Bombur, the lightbulb metaphorically going off.

"Indeed," said Aelith softly. "Orcs…"

Just then, an eerie cry, one that had been offending their ears all night, rang out. The comapny looked at each other in dread and Runa, closing her eyes, groaned,

"Not again."

"Wargs!" yelled Gandalf. "Run!" With that, they were off again, running pell mell through the forest, praying that Gandalf, who'd taken the lead, had a plan.

Nora was right behind Gandalf, glancing back from time to time to see if their pursuit had come into view.

"Gandalf!" she panted. "What's the plan? Cause there really needs to be a plan." Gandalf, glancing back at the exhausted and bedraggled company, saw the truth of it.

"Fortunately for all of us, I thought ahead."

"You did?" Nora sounded surprised and the old wizard smiled slightly at the younger girl behind him.

"Lesson number one thousand, five hundred and seventy one: a wizard always plans ahead." Muttering mutinously, Nora didn't respond, merely pressing on after her chuckling mentor.

Suddenly the treeline broke, leading to a sheer drop off. Nora came to a grinding halt, screeching and windmilling her arms. Gandalf steadied her as the others halted behind them.

"This is your plan!?" exclaimed Nora when she'd regained her balance. "A cliff?!" Gandalf didn't reply, merely mumbling to himself as he turned to survey the sky beyond the cliff.

Nora, who was watching him closely, noticed and a smile of understanding curved her lips. Thorin meanwhile marched up to the wizard, clearly furious.

"What is the meaning of this, Gandalf?!" he exclaimed and Nora subtly moved to her friends, talking to them in a low voice while the angry dwarf ranted at the ever impassive Gandalf.

"Ready?" called out Nora to Gandalf, who nodded serenely.

"READY FOR WHAT?!" exclaimed Thorin, still garnering no response. The girls meanwhile were still huddled nearby.

Avice watched Thorin yelling for a minute before turning back to Nora with a gleam in her eye.

The girls watched her warily. They knew that look and had learned to dread it.

"So, they're here?" asked Avice, a smirk lurking behind her mask. Nora hesitated, before saying slowly,

"Yes…" Avice smiled, turned without a word and casually peered over the ledge. What she saw made her smile widen and without another word, she turned, marched over to Thorin and shoved him right off the cliff, mid-yell.

The company let out a gasp and ran to the ledge only to pushed back by the strong gust of air as a giant eagle, Thorin safely in it's claws shot upward with a tearing screech.

The dwarves remained where they'd landed on the ground, literally and figuratively floored. Gandalf raised an eyebrow at Avice, who merely shrugged, still hiding a smirk.

"He was being obnoxious…"

"And needed taken down a peg," muttered Runa. Nienna snickered in response. Gandalf, trying not to let his amusement show, turned back the remaining company and gestured with a sweeping arm,

"After you."

The dwarves looked from the wizard to the cliff in disbelief, but before any protests could be made there was a whoop and Runa, sprinting to the cliff, took a flying leap off the edge, flipping in the air.

Nienna, hard on her friend's heels also jumped, spinning neatly in the air. Seconds later, the two rose up from the chasm's depths, on the backs of eagles, waving and cheering ecstatically.

"Show offs," muttered Aelith, calmly walking to the cliff's edge and taking a light jump off. Avice followed, cool as a cucumber as she faced the company, saluted, and then let herself fall off backwards like some crazy trust fall.

Both rose up as well in time to see Gandalf and Nora shepherding the dwarves toward the cliff's edge. The dwarves, who'd regained control of their actions, were protesting rather loudly against the current plan.

Nora, looking more and more annoyed by the minute, finally snapped, desisively shoving several of the nearest dwarves off the edge. The rest of the dwarves took in her determined look and quickly followed their companions of their own accord.

After the last dwarf and exited, Nora, now satisfied, let out her own war cry, taking a running start and cannon balling off the cliff just as the wargs broke through the tree line, orcs riding on their backs.

Gandalf turned to face the enemy, sending out a wave of fire, buying himself enough time to jump off the cliff. As they watched their prey fly away into the sunset, orcs and wargs alike screeched in anger.

One in particular, pale for an orc, was strangely silent, eyes narrowed as he watched Thorin and company escape. Finally, he raised his fist and turning, rode his warg back into the forest. The other orcs were quick to follow, the last of them melting back into the woods as the sun's first rays touched the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

The eagles had landed a while ago, but Nora was still loudly and bitterly complaining about having to be carried instead of riding majestically. Nienna and Runa were her main audience (as everyone else had taken to ignoring her) and were doing their best not to snicker.

Unfortunately, their best wasn't good enough in this case and their mirth only made Nora angrier. She began all over again, this time including the vices of their unworthy companions among her complaints.

Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Aelith and Avice were having a far more calm and serious discussion, though Thorin was throwing sulky glares at Avice, who was biting back a satisfied smirk.

"We must stay on the move," insisted Gandalf firmly.

"But surely we have time to rest," said Aelith in irritation. "Everyone is exhausted. How much longer can we keep this up."

"As long as need be," interjected Thorin stoutly. "My men will do what needs be done." His haughty air did nothing to impress Aelith, who continued to press her argument,

"I'm sure they can and me and the girls can as well, but is it really necessary? I mean, should we encounter more troubles, we'll have no energy to fight or flee at this rate!"

Gandalf considered her words for a moment.

"She speaks the truth," he finally conceded, much to Thorin's outrage.

"My men are strong-"

"Yes, yes," Avice cut him off, "we got that the first time. But they aren't invincible."

Balin was looking thoughtful and Thorin rounded on him.

"Surely you don't agree?" Balin looked slightly uncomfortable by his erstwhile king's rage, but didn't waver in his advice.

"I'm afraid I do agree. Could we continue? Yes. But I would rather arrive at our lost home with the energy to fight a dragon. For that is what we must do."

Thorin relapsed, unhappy, but finally seeing the wisdom of the idea. Gandalf had been pondering the problem of where to rest, and here he seemed to hit on just the thing, his eyes lighting up.

"I think I have just the place…" he said.

"Where?" asked Aelith, voicing all of their curiosity. Gandalf, however, didn't favor them with an answer, merely turned and ordered everyone to prepare to move.

"Gandalf," said Nora softly, approaching him now that she had finished whining, "you sense them, don't you…" Though phrased as such, it wasn't a question.

Gandalf nodded,

"We must be swift if we are to outrun them." Nora surveyed the company balefully,

"Do we have a chance?"

"Yes Nora," laughed Gandalf. "We have a chance. Not a good one, but with the right people in the right place…"

He trailed off, also observing the company.

At first glance, it was a ragtag bunch, mismatched and tired. But if you looked closer, you could see the determination as they shouldered their heavy packs once more, their camaraderie as they assisted each other in regrouping, and their courage in the face of the unknown.

Gandalf and Nora exchanged a smile, Nora voicing their thoughts,

"There are times when I doubt it, but I think we'll make it."

Nodding, Gandalf strode toward the group, moving next to Thorin to lead the way to the unknown resting place.

Nora paused in her place for a moment, reveling in what she knew would be the last moments of peace for a while. Then she sighed silently and moved to rejoin Runa and Nienna who were goofing off with Kili and Fili at the back of the group.

"Nora," greeted Fili with a mischievous smile.

"It's Bryonny," Nora muttered, causing Runa to snicker. Nora shot her a look, but didn't comment on the rudeness, merely turning pointedly to Kili and Fili and asking,

"So what are you doing?" The handsome twin dwarves exchanged a guilty look.

"Well," said Fili, "we were actually laughmphing ah oar ah…" He trailed off in an incoherent mutter. Nora's eyes narrowed,

"What was that?"

"We were laughphing ah oar ah…" he repeated, still mumbling. Nora whacked him over the head with her staff, yelling in his ear,

"SPEAK. CLEARLY."

"WE WERE LAUGHING AT YOUR HAT!" He yelled back, that inhaled sharply as though attempting to suck the words back in.

Kili, hiding behind him, said,

"Whoops," and wasted no time in making a break for it. Fili was quick to follow his brother's lead, Nora hot on their tails, waving her staff around and yelling a jumble of what may or may not have been elfish curses.

Gandalf, over hearing some of the phrases, chuckled, causing Thoring to look at him questioningly.

"What is that hobbit yelling about now?"

Gandalf opened his mouth to respond, but it Aelith, who was helping Bilbo organize what few of their supplies that had miraculously survived thus far, beat him to it.

"She's calling Fili and Kili," Aelith paused to listen, "a pair of oliphant bums covered in warg slobber and defecating goblin excrement."

Bilbo choked on a laugh, asking,

"Really?" Aelith nodding, grinning and Thorin tensed up.

Gandalf looked at his short friend curiously, but before he could ask what was wrong, the answer was given to him as Avice, coming up to join their group looked at the young king wisely, commenting sarcastically,

"Middle-earth isn't going to burn if you laugh, Your Highness." The held back humor vanished from Thorin's face and he spun to face Avice angrily.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, so it is," she returned pleasantly.

"You pushed me off a cliff!"

"So I did," she conceded. "I'm terribly sorry about that." Thorin searched her face suspiciously for even the slightest trace of humor. Finding none, he grudgingly let the matter rest, turning back to Gandalf.

"Where are we headed?"

"To a… friend of mine," said Gandalf, haltingly, causing Thorin to give the old wizard a searching look.

"Who is this 'friend'?" asked Thorin.

"You ask a lot of questions," commented Avice and Thorin turned to shot her a fearsome glare, which had no effect upon her.

Before he could express his anger verbally, Runa came running up.

"Aelith," she gasped slightly, winded. Aelith moved to offer her a shoulder to lean on while she caught her breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Gandalf. Runa looked up at them,

"I went up the cliff face a ways. To get the lay out of the land."

"And?" prompted Avice.

"Someone's following us."

"Who?" Gandalf. Runa took a deep breath.

"I don't know."


	13. Chapter 13

The company was trekking across the sparsely forested plain. Gandalf, Thorin, Aelith and Avice were all at the head of the company, with Nora, Nienna and the twins bringing up the rear. In between, the rest of the company was strung, excepting Runa.

Runa was trailing behind and around, every once in a while popping up to the front to check in with Gandalf and Aelith.

"Well my dear?" asked Gandalf kindly during one such time. Runa allowed herself a frustrated shrug.

"No idea. I can't tell because the trails I keep finding are too messy. I can't believe I didn't notice it before! I haven't found the person yet, but the marks in the grass that they are leaving are so big without rhyme or reason…"

She trailed off in irritation.

"Well we must find out who is following us," said Thorin bluntly. At that Runa brightened.

"About that!" she exclaimed, then lowered her voice sheepishly. "Up ahead is a copse of trees. If we go through it, some of us could hide while the rest just pass through and keep moving. That way we can catch them, without alerting their suspicions!"

"Well done," said Gandalf appreciatively. "I think it's an excellent plan! Thorin? Aelith?" The other two nodded as well.

"How about myself, Aelith, Thorin and Bilbo hide?" suggested Runa, to which the others nodded in agreement. Runa quickly moved away to find Bilbo and explain the situation.

"Why me?" asked Bilbo in surprise, after being told. Runa raised her eyebrows at him,

"Because," she finally said, "we need to be stealthy and you're a burglar… right?" Bilbo grumbled at this,

"Lying dwarves…"

"What?" asked Runa, unable to make sense of his muttering.

"Nevermind," said Bilbo reluctantly, "I understand what is needed of me." Runa nodded,

"Stick close to Aelith and you'll be fine," she said reassuringly before slipping off once again.

Bilbo, heeding her advice, clumsily urged his pony forward. The animal shook it's head, almost rolling its eyes at Bilbo. Bilbo, irritated, lightly kicked the pony's flanks.

With a warcry of a neigh, the pony took off, galloping forward, shooting past Aelith, Gandalf and Thorin at the head of the company, whose jaws dropped at the sight of the rampant pony with Bilbo screaming for his life on its back.

Aelith was the first to take action, quickly urging her horse forward to overtake Bilbo. Bilbo was hugging the pony like a koala, eyes clenched shut, still screaming.

"Bilbo!" yelled Aelith as she rode alongside him.

His screams, however, were quite loud. Loud enough, to block out her voice.

"BILBO!" she tried again, louder, but to no avail. With an annoyed sigh and a roll of her eyes, she guided her horse precariously close to Bilbo's.

Then, with a careful agility, she pulled her legs up, balancing in a crouching position on her horse. After a moment's pause, she nimbly lept onto Bilbo's horse, landing neatly behind him and grabbing the reins.

Her horse, a loyal and well trained creature, continued to follow Bilbo's horse, dropping behind and slowing to give them some distance.

Feeling a body, Bilbo immediately whipped his head up- smacking his skull into her face with a sickening crunch. Aelith grunted, but years of training kicked in, and instead of losing focus, she ignored the pain and slowed Bilbo's horse to a stop right in front of the copse of trees.

Bilbo, turning and seeing his rescuer now clutching a nose that was bleeding profusely, immediately began apologizing.

Aelith, eyes watering and feeling slightly dizzy, ignored him, trying to regain her balance.

"Aelith?" he said asked. "Aelith, are you alright? I need you to nod if you can hear me."

Aelith gingerly bobbed her head a bit, wincing as it caused another wave of dizziness.

Biblo, having dismounted turned to help her off the horse only to see she'd already dismounted in a manner of sorts and now lay, unconscious, next to his peacefully grazing horse.

Just then, the rest of the company came galloping up to join them. Thorin, Gandalf and Avice quickly came over, Neinna, Nora and Runa following worriedly.

"What happened?" demanded Avice, kneeling over her friend.

"She leapt onto my horse," explained Bilbo, "but it startled me and when I jumped, I hit her with the back of my head pretty badly. She managed to slow the horse before fainting."

"Blast," muttered Avice, unsure what to do.

Here someone took charge, but the identity of that person shocked the entire company.

"Avice," Bilbo said, the legendary common sense of the hobbits finally kicking in, "you, Thorin and Runa carry her into the clearing in the trees, clear an area for her to lay and then elevate her legs slightly.

"Fili, Kili, and Nora, you three get some water and some simple food. If we have time, make a broth for her. We want her food to stay in her stomach.

"Nienna, you and Gandalf see if we have any healing herbs or if there are any around here that we can use.

"The rest of you, set up camp."

The company stared at him with wide eyes, unmoving. With a raised eyebrow and shooing motion of his hands, Bilbo said,

"Well go on. Hop to it!" Hasitly, the company went about their assigned tasks. Gandalf smiled knowingly and whispered,

"Ah, hobbits. They never fail to surprise you." Then he followed Nienna who was already rummaging through her personal pack of healing herbs.

"Whaapenmd…" Bilbo, who'd been bathing Aelith's head with a wet cloth, jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Aeltih!" he shouted, then regretted his loud excitment as she winced, eyes still closed.

"Aelith," he tried again, softly, "are you awake?"

Aelith opened one eye at him, giving him her classic sardonic look, before responding,

"I think so…" Bilbo laughed before helping her tilt her head up and giving her some water.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, noticing the clearing void of the usual chatter and movement that accompanied her traveling companions everywhere.

"Out hunting, gather firewood and fetching water," Bilbo responded. Aleith nodded, then let her head fall back down with a groan, closing her eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Bilbo worriedly, only to receive another fearsome glare.

"Right," he laughed, "useless question." Aelith managed to half-smile at him before closing her eyes again and falling asleep.

Bilbo watched his charge for a moment, before gently brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. He was surprised by how soft her hair was, given she wasn't living a pampered life, but his ponderings were interrupted by Runa bursting back into the clearing, the rest of the company in tow.

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?! IS SHE AWAKE?! DID SHE DIE?!"

Bilbo, started by the noise, hesitated too long in responding, so a very miffed Aelith responded for him.

"Yes she is. She's also trying to sleep!" Runa, hearing her friend's voice rushed over delightedly, ignoring the anger directed at excitement.

"Aelith! You're awake!"

"Gee? Really?" asked Aelith sarcastically, causing the rest of the company, who'd followed Runa over to laugh.

"Yes," said Avice knowingly. "She's fine if she has the energy to be sarcastic."

Aelith shot a glare at her friends, then asked,

"What happened?"

"Well," explained Nienna, "after Bilbo smacked you in the face, your nose isn't broken by the way, and you slowed the horse down, you sort of fainted and fell of the horse, so you do have a rather nasty cut on your forehead, because you landed on you face-"

"Nienna," interrupted Aelith. "Go away." Nienna humphed and flounced off as best as an elf can managed with their long, elegant strides.

"The next person who speaks," continued Aelith, eyes closed, a hand on her forehead, "will be fed to an oliphant."

Her tone was deadly serious and the rest of the company gingerly backed away, avoiding twigs that could snap under their feet and awake the demonic side of Aelith.

Moments later, Aelith and Bilbo were the only ones left on their side of the clearing and Bilbo was trying not to snicker at the fearful glances that were being thrown back at them from time to time.

He took the cloth off Aelith's head, rewetting it before he replaced it.

She sighed contentedly at the feeling of a cool cloth on her aching forehead.

"Phanz…" she said. Bilbo frowned in confusion.

"What?" he asked, leaning in so he could hear.

"Thanks…" she breathed again. Bilbo, straightened with a smile, watching over her as she drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well…" said Aelith, somewhat grumpily as she adjusted the bandage secured around her head over a slight gash received in her fall. "Now what?"

Bilbo and Avice surveyed the scene before them with some misgiving.

Aelith was standing having what appeared to be a stare down with the offending chasm that spread out before them. Stretched across it was what the entire company was sure had to be the most rickety, unstable bridge they'd ever seen, complete with frayed rope and broken wood.

"Cross it?" suggested Nienna hesitantly, nudging the first board with her toe doubtfully. Eyebrows were raised and general incredulity was expressed and the idea was swiftly shot down.

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Nienna sarcastically. "Fly?"

Avice looked at Thorin standing next to her thoughtfully, before replying.

"I could probably throw some of you over…" Thorin immediately stiffened before turning to glare at her. She quickly raised her hands in surrender, saying,

"Kidding, kidding. Easy there. It was just a joke, your Highness." She took several exaggerated steps away, Thorin's fearsome eyes following her movement.

"You know," said Runa cheerfully, throwing an arm around Avice, "I think he's really warming up to us." Nienna and Nora bit back laughter as Thorin grunted in annoyance and turned away.

"The bridge is the only way across," said Nora simply. The company turned to look at her and Gandalf. After a moment's thought, Kili asked,

"Couldn't you just wave your wizard staffs and make a new bridge?" With a fast movement that Kili was unable to block, Nora's staff whacked him on the head imperiously.

"Ow…" he complained, rubbing his skull. Nora raised an unsympathetic eyebrow,

"Don't be stupid."

"How was that a stupid idea!" protested Kili, but he was ignored. Gandalf meanwhile, surveyed the chasm for a moment before pronouncing,

"We'd best cross now, the bridge isn't going to get safer the longer we stand here. We'll go in pairs."

"Oh! Can I choose the pairings!" yelled Nora excitedly, waving her hand (and the staff it was holding) around in the air with enthusiasm that almost put another bump on Kili's head.

"Oi!" he exclaimed barely ducking in time, but was once again ignored except for a sympathetic pat on the back by Fili.

"I don't see why not," replied Gandalf and Nora squealed like a child with a new toy.

"Right then," she turned to survey the company with a creepy smile. "Avice and Thorin you first!" Both parties groaned and immediately began complaining.

"Hush, young grasshoppers," said Nora haughtily, waving her staff threateningly, "and do as I say."

After eyeing the staff for a moment, both decided to take the lesser of the two evils and moved to cross the bridge. After them came Oin and Gloin, nervously testing every board before taking a step.

Irritation, however, often lends itself to carelessness and this case was no different. fuming, Avice took the lead, grumbling under her breath and walking with more weight in her step than Thorin appreciated.

"Stop stomping like a child!" Thorin exclaimed as another vibration caused the bridge to sway. At that, Avice whirled on him like a tigress.

"I'm not a child!"

Unable to resist the opportunity for revenge from the eagles incident, Thorin, a grin lurking behind his stormy eyes, replied,

"Only children throw tantrums."

"I am NOT having a tantrum!" Avice said, incensed, turning and marching onward. Thorin mumbled something sarcastic under his breath and Avice stopped.

"What was that?"

Hearing the tone of her voice, the thought that maybe this wasn't the best idea flashed across Thorin's mind, but his pride quickly dismissed it.

"I said that is sure looks like a tantrum to me."

Thorin crossed his arms as Avice slowly turned to face him again. She took an ominous step towards him as she said,

"What did you-"

However, as she put her weight on the board, it caved, falling through and taking Avice's leg with it, turning her statement into a surprised scream.

Thorin instinctively lunged forward, grabbing Avice by the waist and then throwing his weight in the other direction, causing her to be pulled out of the hole.

Unfortunately, by using his momentum, he created an awkwardly unexpected situation. Because he was holding Avice to his front and throwing his body weight backwards, he landed, face up, on the bridge, with Avice, face down, on top of him.

She stared down at him for a moment, shock clear even behind her mask.

Thorin was the first to recover and he smirked, commenting,

"You scream like a girl." That was enough to recall Avice to her present situation and she hurriedly got off of him, accidentally, or perhaps not so accidentally, elbowing him in the face as she did so.

"Um… are you okay?" asked Oin, he and Gloin having finally caught up as Thoring stood as well.

"Fine," called Avice, "but mind the hole here." She turned back to continue, but not before Thorin caught a glimpse of her face.

"Are you… blushing?!" he said impulsively.

"What now Thorin?" Avice asked impatiently, turning back and confirming his suspicions. Suddenly embarrassed as well, waved her on, saying gruffly,

"Nothing. Move it." Grumbling about 'stupid men' Avice did so, not even glancing back to see if the dwarven king had made it across alive until she safely reached the other side.

Seized by an unforeseen feeling of guilt, she offered her hand for the last jump over a missing board. Taking her hand, Thorin commented,

"How kind of you to notice…" Avice flashed him one of her rare, genuine grins that were always brimming with mischief and said,

"Hey, we are partners after all."

Having seen him safely on hard ground, Avice turned to survey the rest of the company beginning to make their way across the bridge, leaving Thorin, mouth open slightly, staring at her.


	15. Chapter 15

"Right then! Next up! You two!" called Nora, pointing at Nienna and Fili. "Followed by you two!" This time Runa and Kili, who fist bumped.

Both parties quickly started out, Runa and Kili hot on Nienna and Fili's trail and messing with them by forcing them to go faster.

"Idiots…" muttered Nora hypocritically as she watched her charges making their way. She then turned her gaze to the two remain members of the company in front of her with raised eyebrows.

"Well go on," she urged. Aelith and Bilbo exchanged a glance, but didn't dare challenge the fearsome 'Xandu Wizard'.

Nora and Gandalf stood, side by side for a moment before Gandalf commented dryly,

"Shall we?"

Nora nodded and both wizards, instead of moving towards the bridge, raised their staffs, which began to glow.

"Crescat! Obedite! Sermónem meum servábit!" From the woods behind them, something began to stir.

Suddenly, huge roots and branches shot out from the darkness, swiftly and gently picking up Nora and Gandalf separately and stretching out and across the chasm.

It took mere seconds to pass the twins, Nienna and Runa, who, after a moment's shock, began hurling outraged insults at the two grinning wizards. Nora waved back at them before being gently set on the opposite side in front of a shocked (and in some cases, angry) company.

Waving their staffs, Nora and Gandalf sent the root back to their forest.

"Will someone explain why we all couldn't have ridden on the apparently friendly and helpful forest greenery?" asked Avice scathingly. Nora, either oblivious to or ignoring the frustration directed at her, responded simply,

"The trees are picky."

"Picky about what?!" exploded Thorin, standing next Avice.

"You know," Nora remarked, "you are very tall for a dwarf… or maybe Avice is short for a human…"

"What?" asked Avice incredulously.

"You two. You're the same height." Thorin and Avice stared at Nora in shock. Finally Avice yelled,

"I am NOT SHORT!"

"Whatever you say half-pint…" muttered Nora under her breathe.

"What was that?" Avice asked dangerously, but before either girl could do anything, Neinna and Fili jumped off the bridge, heaved a sigh of relief and then began pelting Nora with a colorful verbal assault.

"So why did only the wizards get to take the safe route?" yelled Runa as she and Kili reached safety as well.

"The trees are 'picky'," replied Avice, crossing her arms.

"Picky?" asked Kili in disbelief. "About what?" Nora favored them with an arrogant look before saying,

"Their passengers, obviously."

"Then how did they let you ride them?" muttered Nienna, causing Runa to choke slightly. Nora looked at the pair of them suspiciously.

"Well… that could have been worse," commented Bilbo optimistically as he and Aelith stepped off the bridge, Aelith looking a great deal less pleased with the situation.

"Well," said Thoring grimly, "what's done is done. Let us not forget that we are trying for speed." This seemed to recall the company to their mission, regrettably, it came a bit late.

At that moment, from the treeline on the other side of the cliff burst the orcs.

"What?!" burst out Runa in shock. "Oh come on!"

"Quickly!" ordered Gandalf, taking his staff and setting the bridge on fire. Nora did the same and before the orcs had even attempted to cross, the bridge had split and fallen to its ashy demise.

None to happy with this, the orcs on the other side bellowed furiously. A couple dwarves bellowed right back, to Nienna and Runa's amusement, but Thorin hushed them, watching the orcs intently.

Suddenly, though no order was seen, all the orcs silenced and melted back into the forest.

"What now?" asked Aelith, looking at Gandalf and Thorin.

Gandalf glance about him. It was getting dark and the woods beyond them didn't look promising.

"We shall camp here," he finally announced, and the dwarves and girls wasted no time in busying themselves to make that happen.

"Can we have a fire tonight?" asked Avice worriedly. Gandalf and Thorin thought for a moment.

"The orcs are out biggest threat and they already know exactly where we are," said Thorin, looking to Gandalf.

"I think," said Gandalf with a sigh, "we can risk it."

Just then, a twig cracked behind the wizard. Gandalf whirled about, the end of his staff lighted and thrusting back the forest's growing shadows.

"Who is there?!" he called out fiercely.

From the shadows stepped a dark figure...

"Radagast!" cried Gandalf, dropping the point of his staff and swiftly moving toward the stranger. "It is good to see you my old friend."

"And you Gandalf," replied the odd man, cloaked in a brown robe with a queer brown hat to match. "And you…"

"Radagast?!" Nora exclaimed from across the clearing. Running over, she grinned, hugging the man, who patted her on the back absently.

"Bryony," he greeted happily, to the company's surprise.

"So that's where that comes from…" muttered Kili, causing his twin to snicker.

"What brings you here?" asked Gandalf curiously, as Nora pulled away. Reminded of his purpose, Radagast looked around furtively.

"I must speak with you Gandalf." There was a pause. "Alone."

"Of course, my friend," said Gandalf, drawing himself and Radagast away from the company.

Nora and Thorin stubbornly joined them, and despite attempts to shove them off, they didn't budge.

The rest of the company uneasily went back to their tasks, sensing something foreboding permeate the air around them. Runa and Nienna didn't laugh or mess around with the twins. Bombur didn't complain about being hungry and Bilbo made no attempts at starting a polite conversation.

Several strained minutes later, Gandalf, Radagast, Nora and Thorin rejoined the company, the latter two looking quite pale and all looking grim.

No one questioned them about what had been discussed nor was any information offered.

"I must go for a while," said Gandalf gravely. "I shall return by dawn. Await me here until then."

With that cryptic command, the gray wizard swept off, Radagast in tow, into the forest's depths.

Nora and Thorin looked at each other and then separated, moving about the campsite as though nothing had happened.

In a few moments, the atmosphere eased and the strained silence broke.

And if to their closer friends, Thorin's reassuring smile seemed a bit forced and Nora's laughter strained, they made no comment and pushed the traitorous thought to the back of their minds.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun had barely risen when Aelith got up to relieve Runa of her watch. For a moment, both girls simply sat, watching the other side of the chasm, searching for any movements.

"Anything?" asked Aelith finally.

"No," responded Runa tiredly, "I checked in with the others who were on watch. No activity all night long."

"Strange…" murmured Aelith and Runa nodded in silent agreement. After a moment more, Runa stood, brushing off her pants.

"Well, I'm going to go bathe in that stream I found before the others wake up," said Runa.

"Alright, but be careful," said Aelith as Runa moved to the treeline.

"I will," Runa replied, slipping a one of many hidden daggers out of her boot and grabbing her cloak and a bucket before she slipped into the woods. "I'll bring back water as well."

Aelith sat and watched for several more moments before standing and running through some simple stretches and sword exercises, sense always alert for any suspicious movements. As she finished, several others began to stir sleepily.

Biblo sat up, stretched and looked around. Seeing Aelith was the only other one awake yet, he stood and moved to her, shaking the sleep from his muscles off as he did so.

"Anyone gone to fetch water or firewood?" he asked.

"Runa's bathing and should be back with water any minute, but no one else is up," she replied, gesturing to the sleeping piles that circle the ashy remain of last night's fire.

"Right then," he said, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll make breakfast this morning." He walked off purposefully, a man on a mission, and began hunting around the edge of the forest for kindling.

By the time Bilbo returned, the rest of the company had arisen (more or less) and Runa had dropped off the bucket, filled with water. He quickly set about feeding the grumpy dwarves, sending Nori and Oin to get some supplies from the pack ponies.

Breakfast was quickly passed around as it was cooked, a delicious apple oatmeal concoction that was devoured and seconds were sought. Just as the meal was winding down, Aelith suddenly choked slightly on her food and looked around worriedly.

Next to her, Bilbo looked at her in concern, asking,

"What's wrong?"

"Afraid so," nodded Aelith. "Do you see Runa?" Bilbo looked around.

"No," he said in surprise after a minute. "Where is she?" Aelith paused in her search to grace Bilbo with a highly sarcastic expression.

"Why would I ask if I knew?"

"Right," Bilbo laughed lightly, taking Aelith's attitude in stride.

"Oi!" yelled Aelith abruptly, capturing the entire company's attention. "Does anyone know where Runa is?" Everyone looked around, muttering amongst themselves, but eventually shaking their heads.

"Great," grumbled Aelith abandoning her breakfast to stand and brush off her pants. "Avice!" she called and her friend picked her way over, dodging the dwarves and their food.

"Aelith?" asked Avice as she finally reached where the ranger was standing.

"Come on, we need to find Runa…" Avice sighed, but followed her friend into the forest as Bilbo began directing the others in cleaning up after breakfast.

Just as the last pots where ties back onto the pack ponies, Bilbo studiously supervising the dwarves activities, Aelith burst back into the clearing, followed by Avice and Runa.

"What's the matter?" asked Bilbo, startled. Aelith ignored him, moving to stare intently across the chasm.

"Change in plans," announced Avice. "We're leaving. Now."

"What?!" exclaimed Thorin angrily, standing and moving towards them. Avice simply looked at him and rolled her eyes, much to his annoyance.

"Are you deaf?" asked Runa with a practised air of innocence. Thorin grit his teeth,

"Gandalf told us to wait," he said as though that ended the matter. Runa followed Avice's example, looking skyward momentarily as though for heavenly advice on dealing with overly stubborn dwarven princes.

"Yes, well, circumstances changed," said Aelith, rejoining them.

"Circumstances?" scoffed Thorin, but Avice cut him off, forcing his head to face the opposite cliff. What he saw, caused his mocking words to freeze in his throat.

There, emerging from the treeline with triumphant sneers plastered to their faces, were the orcs; and with them…

"Are those… catapults?!" asked Bombur in disbelief.

"Catapults indeed…" whispered Runa. "I saw them from the top of the trees when I was scoping out the land…"

"What exactly are they going _to do_ with the catapults?" asked Thorin, but he was answered as the orcs began lining up and one climbed into the catapult.

"No…" breathed Bilbo.

"Yes," replied Runa, choking on a laugh.

"But it will never work-" began Thorin, but was proved wrong as the first orc was launched through the air, screeching and flailing. The company stared in fascinated horror as the creature rose, arched and then fell…

...landing on their side of the chasm with space to spare.

It seemed as surprised as them that it had worked for a moment, looking about in shock as it stood and checked to make sure all of its appendages had made the flight intact. Finding everything in working order, it looked up, a grotesque grin stretching across his features.

The company didn't move, too shocked to believe what they were seeing, when it raised it's strange rusty weapon and let out a war cry, preparing to launch itself at them.

Before it could complete its intention, there was a 'whiz' and a 'thud' and it looked down to see an arrow protruding from its chest. With a pathetic and strangled noise, it stumbled back before falling backwards off the cliff.

The company looked to see Nienna, bow strung and already pulling back another arrow.

"Move," she ordered, uncharacteristically serious. "Now!" she yelled when they didn't respond fast enough.

As the company jumped to their weapons and horse, she called over Runa, who joined her, quickly stringing her bow and drawing an arrow.

"We'll cover you!" yelled Nienna to Aelith. "Get everyone out of here!"

"Thanks!" Aelith returned before focusing on herding the company out of the clearing and into the small forest.

The ocrs, meanwhile, had already loaded two more orcs into the catapult and launched them over, only to have both shot down, midair, by Nienna and Runa. As the orcs loaded more in and Runa and Nienna drew two more arrows, they were violently shoved aside by Kili.

"Heads up!" he yelled, pushing both to the ground just in time, as an ugly arrow sank itself deep into the earth where Runa had been moments before.

"Thanks," said Runa, not taking her eyes off the orcs as she scanned for the enemy archers.

"Found them," said Nienna drawing and shooting two arrows in quick succession.

"I've got the catapult," returned Runa, leaving the bow wielding orcs to her friend. The next launch was three orcs. She shot down two of them, before the third landed directly in front of Nienna, swinging around a two headed axe.

She rolled backwards, eluding his fatal attempts, and pulled a knife, ready to take the orc on, only to find Kili in front of her, stabbing the orc and shoving it off the cliff.

"I'll get any that make it over," he said and Nienna and Runa nodded.

Another three orcs came hurtling at them then and Runa lost no time in drawing and shooting two of them down, leaving the last to die on Kili's blade.

Just then, from the forest, came more orcs wheeling out yet _another_ catapult. Runa almost groaned aloud.

_How long can we keep this up?_


	17. Chapter 17

The company raced out of the forest on foot, the ponies long having bolted or been shot down.

Bringing up the rear, Nienna, Runa and Kili all ran, forced to turn to cut down the faster orcs as they did so. A small group of orcs began to gather as they chased their quarry, finally realizing that their safety lay in numbers.

The group singled out Kili (the slowest of the threesome) and began to circle. Unaware of their companions predicament, Runa and Nienna took to the trees to try and gain some space to shoot down their enemies.

By the time Nienna saw the danger and cried out in warning, it was too late, Kili was trapped. He tried in vain to defend himself, but it was easy to see he was fighting a losing battle.

Just then, there was a flash of white light and Gandalf appeared in front of Kili quickly driving off the orcs.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?!" he bellowed at Runa and Nienna as he helped Kili up.

"Plans changed!" Runa replied, hopping out of her tree and sprinting to catch up.

"Clearly," responded Gandalf with light sarcasm lining his words. Nienna, who had followed Runa, spoke up defensively,

"They had catapults…" This came as news to Gandalf and he looked at her in surprise as they continued to flee across the grassy hills.

"Really? Catapults?"

"Catapults," confirmed Runa gravely.

"Ingenious," muttered Gandalf with what the other three suspected was a chuckle. "Didn't anyone think to… er… dismantle the contraptions with fiery arrows?" Runa and Nienna looked at each other then offered a sheepish,

"No…"

Gandalf shook his head, but smiled kindly,

"Well, no use trying to change the past. Can't be done. One simply has to move onward!" With that, they managed to rejoin the company and the entire group raced across the plains.

"Gandalf! Where were- oh nevermind! Where are we going?" asked Thorin at the head of the company as Gandalf came up alongside him.

"To a friend!" Gandalf said. Both looked back to see the orcs still behind them, and gaining as they spoke.

"We'll never make it!" Thorin exclaimed.

"Oh yes we will!" returned Gandalf with determination, quickly veering toward part of the plain that was littered with rocks and trees.

"Split up!" called Gandalf as they entered the area. The company quickly did as instructed and as the orcs came into sight, each group took off in different directions, forcing the orcs to follow suit.

"We'll never be able to keep this up," panted Kili, running alongside Fili ad Runa with Nora leading them.

"Hopefully we won't have to," responded Runa grimly.

Suddenly, an orc fell from the skies and landed on top of Nora. Both fell to the ground, Nora crushed underneath the orc's weight.

"Fili!" ordered Runa, rather unnecessarily as the dwarf had already sprung forward and was ripping the orc off Nora.

Runa looked up to see that the seemingly 'flying orc' had actually dropped onto them from one of the steeper ridges next to them. Comforting as it was to know that orcs had yet to evolve so that they could fly, it also revealed that was an intimidating row of orcs that hadn't jumped, but looked as though they were preparing to.

"Kili, cover me," Runa said, quickly drawing her bow and aiming at the most daring orc who had edged right up to the cliff and was seconds away from being upon them.

"Yes ma'am," Kili replied, turning to face the orcs that were chasing them.

To the orcs coming around the bend, a charging dwarf flailing two axes and screaming a war cry was not a pleasant surprise and, luckily, being rather stupid creatures, about half of them simply turned and fled, leaving only four for Kili to deal with.

Runa had already shot down five of the orcs, and the others were scurrying away from the edge, not willing to risk being shot. She smiled evilly, sending several more arrows flying in an arc that went beyond her sight and was rewarded with a couple of shrill cries.

Fili, meanwhile, had finally stabbed the orc, who he'd never managed to fully get off Nora, who was still planted face first in the ground, which was muffling her yelling. He grunted, heaving the dead body off the small wizard and offering her a hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. As she rolled over, the yelling clarified into a stream of colorful curses, ranging from calling the orc an oliphant's buttocks, to informing the dead orc that he was descended from muck weed in the Dead Marshes.

After a moment of impressed silence, Fili burst into laughter, causing the verbal abuse to turn on him as he clutched his sides. Still screaming at him, Nora raised her staffed and waved it vaguely in the direction of Kili and the last two orcs he was fighting.

From the ridge next to them, a heavy boulder fell. Throwing himself out of the way, Kili narrowly dodged being crushed along with the orcs. He turned angrily to Nora, only to see her still ranting to Fili, who was still laughing his head off.

Runa and Kili watched the other two for a long moment in silent amusement before Runa intervened.

"Alright lovebirds," Runa said, stepping forward and placing a calming hand on Nora's shoulder, "you can continue this later. For now, lets keep moving."

Nora seemed ready to fight this proposal, but when the orcs who had previously fled chose this moment to return (with backup) she let the matter drop and turned, leading the way once again across the plain.

Aelith, Bilbo, Bifur and Bofur were running in a serpentine pattern, dodgin massive black arrows that were raining down on them.

"Up ahead there's cover!" yelled Bofur and the others looked up to see he was right. Not far away was a copse of trees, safety from the orc archers. Bifur immediately turned and made a beeline for it.

"No!" yelled Aelith, seeing the danger and diving into Bifur, shoving him out of the way as an arrow landed where he'd been moment ago, cutting into the back of Aelith's leg.

"Aelith!" Bilbo yelled, running towards her. She quickly examined her leg. The arrow had landed just next to her leg, but the tip was wide and jagged enough it had ripped a nice gash in her thigh. Seeing no bone, she sighed in relief and stood, waving Bilbo's concern off.

"I'll bind it when we get to safety," she said firmly. "Head for the trees, but _do not_ run in a straight line." The others nodded, swallowing.

"Go!" she yelled and they took off running again. They reached the trees at last and Aelith collapsed just within their shelter. Bilbo ran to her, quickly taking off his neckcloth that had miraculously survived thus far and, taking her leg, he tied it tightly around the wound.

"Thank you," said Aelith as she reached to her back and pulled out her bow. After some struggling, she managed to string it and stuck a handful of arrows into the ground next to her.

"You know how to use a bow?" asked Bifur, curious. Aelith nodded,

"All rangers learn how to fight hand to hand, with a sword, a staff and a bow."

As the orcs that were chasing them came into view, she quickly drew an arrow, aimed and let it loose. One of the orcs fell and Aelith smirked, slowly drawing another arrow and carefully aiming.

Ten orcs and twelve arrows later, all four slumped to the ground in relief.

"We should keep moving," Bilbo commented, making no move to stand. Aelith nodded, eyes clenched shut as she leaned against a tree.

"We will… just, let me catch my breath…" Bilbo nodded and Aelith passed around some water while she unstrung her bow and replaced it.

"Alright," she said after a minute or two, "let's go." All four moved to the other side of the small group of trees and, after checking the coast was clear, ran out into the open.

"Gandalf!" yelled Thorin, looking behind them at the pursuing orcs. "Tell me we're close!" Avice and Balin waited anxiously for the wizard's response.

"We are close…" Gandalf replied as he led them across the plain and toward another tree line.

"Yes, but are saying that because I told you to, or because we're actually close?" asked Thorin irritably. Gandalf smiled.

"We are close," he repeated. With that, he ran into the trees, leaving the other three to follow.

Avice glanced back and saw the other groups of the company scattered but getting closer. Before she followed Gandalf into the woods she brought her fingers to her lips, giving three, short, shrill whistles that echoed across the plain.

She waved her arms and turned, leaving the rest of the company to follow as she ran after the wizard and her friends.


	18. Chapter 18

"So… this Born fellow-" began Nora, but Gandalf interrupted her.

"Beorn," he corrected gently.

"Right, _Bee-orn_. He _does_ know we're coming?" She looked at him hopefully, but Gandalf shook his head, negating the statement.

"Okay… well, then he's really hospitable and loves guests?" she tried again. This time Gandalf laughed outright.

"No," he answered, "but if the situation stays under control, we should be fine."

"And when has the phrase 'under control' ever applied to this particular company?" Nora asked innocently, causing Gandalf to chuckle at the statement's truth.

"Well, we shall see…" he finally said, moving ahead of her.

"But that's what you say when you don't have an answer, but won't admit it…" Nora mumbled in annoyance as she followed him.

"Right then!" said Gandalf suddenly, turning to address the entire company.

Everyone stopped and grouped up to listen to the wizard.

"The orcs and wargs are not far behind, so we must move quickly, but maintain caution. Here's what I need you to do.

"I will go ahead with Bilbo right now, I want you to follow me in groups of two or three every five minutes. Go up and knock on the door. Don't say anything unless absolutely necessary and keep your weapons sheathed at all times."

"Who is this Born?" called Kili from the back.

"It's _Bee-orn_!" yelled Nora in her attempt at imitating Gandalf. The grey wizard gave her a long look, before continuing,

"He is… the last of his kind. Treat him with respect, he can be very dangerous when he chooses to."

"Gandalf," said Thorin in a low voice so as not to broadcast his concern to the entire company, "are you sure we will be safe?" Gandalf held the dwarf's gaze for a long moment.

"Yes," he finally said, before turning and walking away, with Bilbo following behind.

Thorin turned to address the group.

"Everyone group up in groups of two or three as Gandalf said, be ready." Aelith approached him as the company began to organize themselves.

"Me and my friends will come last," she offered. Thorin nodded gratefully, but asked,

"Are you sure? Gandalf said the goblins are not far behind." Aelith smiled grimly,

"We are trained killers your Highness. Besides…" she glanced back at the group nervously, "we need to have a short meeting." Thorin seemed about to ask further, but unexpectedly turned away.

"As you wish," he said, walking away.

Aelith, grateful he hadn't pried, turned and went to rejoin her friends who had gathered behind the company.

"We are going to bring up the rear," she told them, her 'business face' back on.

The others nodded, an uncharacteristic seriousness settling over the group.

"Nora, Runa and Nienna will go first and Avice and I will follow," she said and the girls nodded, situating themselves to stand by their respective partners. After giving them a moment, Aelith spoke up again,

"We all know that we each have…" she paused, "secrets. We accepted that about each other from the beginning." The girls nodded slowly, wondering where exactly Aelith was headed with this.

"When Runa and I formed this group, we agreed to respect each others privacy and we have held you all to that agreement. At the same time, we've all bonded, growing close until our pasts no longer mattered.

"However, this is the first time we have grown so close to anyone else outside our group," Aelith gestured at the dwarves currently sitting around joking a ways away from them.

"Should any of your pasts come to light, it is a given that no one in this group will judge you. We are sisters. However, it could cause some friction with the dwarves. I am not asking that you spill you history to them, but I'm advising caution."

Aelith looked at her friends, her equals, meeting their eyes.

"I don't know all of your secrets," she finally said. "Some of you have confided in me. Some of you have confided in each other. I don't really care where you're from or what you've done or who you are. You have all proven yourselves time and time again.

"Just keep in mind, that these people we travel with don't like surprises and might not be so understanding."

There was another pause as they all were lost in their own thoughts. It was Runa who broke the silence. She sniffed dramatically, wiping away a fake tear.

"I'm the oldest here, but Aelith was super cool right now!" With that, she tackled Aelith in a hug. The others were quick to follow suit, joining the growing group hug with various statements.

"That's our Aelith!"

"Cool and spicy!"

"HUG PILE!" screamed Nora, knocking them all over in her enthusiasm. Avice was immediately up and scolding her rather loudly.

Nora, however, ignored her, deciding now was the perfect moment to produce a small flute like object that produced either bubbles, sparkles, rose petals or smoke out of the end depending on what note you played.

After blowing a poof of golden sparkles into Avice's face, she began to prance about, raining down rose petals on them all. Runa and Nienna were laughing hysterically as Aelith stood, frustration clear and tried to take the flute from Nora.

This resulted in Nora blowing a long stream of bubbles into Aelith's face which temporarily blinded her so that Nora could escape and proceed to annoy the rest of the company with her toy.

Three knocks sounded on the door.

"Who might this be?" wondered Gandalf innocently, opening the door to reveal Bifur, Bofur and Bomber.

"Ah," he said, "I'd forgotten about them. They too are a part of our company."

The tall, intimidating man before him, looked over the three new dwarves curiously. After a moment of silence, he asked,

"Why are they covered in sparkles?" Gandalf, seeing the bedazzled dwarves past them into the house, turned to and said,

"Actually, Beorn, I'm not sure…"

"So far there are thirteen dwarves and a hobbit in my house. Is there anyone else coming?" Beorn asked.

"Well," Gandalf began, but was interrupted by a knock. He opened the door to see Runa, Nienna and Nora, all three covered with varying amounts of sparkles, soap and rose petals.

Raising an eyebrow at them as he faced them, Gandalf was only given three wide and angelic smiles in return and, with a sigh, he turned.

"As I was saying, there are some late additions tagging along." Beorn looked over the three girls curiously.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Runa."

"Nienna!"

"BRYONY THE XANDU WIZARD!" They rattled off, the rest of the company silently facepalming as Nora introduced herself.

"Why are you covered in sparkles and flower petals?" he asked. Nora opened her mouth, about to rattle off a _very_ well thought through excuse, but she was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Ah," said Gandalf with a smile, "that should be the last of them." He opened the door to reveal a panting Aelith and Avice who stumbled through, quickly shutting and bolting the heavy door behind them.

Upon their entrance, Beorn immediately tensed, sniffing the air suspiciously. Leaning down slightly, he looked at both girls and said,

"Orcs."

"What?" asked Gandalf in confusion.

"I smell orcs," Beorn explained, eyes narrowed. Aelith swallowed and glanced at her masked friend, replying,

"They are right behind us," she said, turning to Gandalf. "Hence our hurry. They didn't see us and they're not moving fast, but they're almost here."

Beorn stood quickly, moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" questioned Thorin.

"I must protect my livestock," returned Beorn, not looking back. "Bolt the door behind me and do not open it until dawn."

With that he walked out into the dimming sunset, the door swinging shut behind him.


End file.
